Guiding Light
by Purple Dragon Ranger
Summary: The next generation of Soul Eater is now in the academy. Join them as they face dangers beyond what Soul and Maka dreamed of. Soul and Maka's son, along with his partner, must confront an even greater evil than Asura. Will he, along with his friends, be able to pull it off? OCxOC


**A/N: Okay, this is my latest story that I wrote for a good friend. I don't own Soul Eater, or ANY of the songs that are used, and only partially own Zane. My friend and I created Zane together while rping. I do own Melody and all other OCs that appear. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. _Italics_ are thoughts, _Bold italics _are flashbacks/dreams.**

_My name is Melody Graham. My partner, Zane Evans, has saved me more times than I can count. This is the story of how he saved me and became my guiding light._

**_My name is Zane Evans. My partner, Melody Graham, has not only saved me but gave me a reason to want to get stronger more times than I can count. This is the story of how she saved me and became my guiding light._**

**Chapter One: Demonstration for the NOT class.**

** _A girl with flaming red hair and bright blue eyes sat in the dimly light room at the grand piano that sat in the middle of the room. Playing softly piano softly, the girl began to sing. "I'm falling down into my shadow. Grasping onto every breath, as I await the deadly night." She sang softly, not noticing the boy with white hair and green eyes enter the room._**

**_ "So scary, but you can give in to this fear of pumpkin carriages. 'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes." The boy sang along with the girl, accidently startling her and caused her to stand up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Paper moon is an amazing song."_**

**_ "It's my favorite song." The girl stated as she moved so that piano was between them. The boy frowned at this some. He didn't know why but the fact she was moving to put something between them didn't sit right with him._**

**_ "Mine as well." Zane smiled, showing off razor sharp shark like teeth. "I'm Zane Evans."_**

**_ "Melody Graham." The girl responded with a small smile of her own. A loud, annoying beeping sound made its presence known through the air._**

****Zane grumbled as he rolled over and hit the off button on the clock, ending the annoying beeping sound that entered his dream. Yawning slightly, Zane got up and dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt before heading out of his room and to the kitchen. The white-haired teen could hear his roommate and weapon humming in the kitchen and a smile formed on his face. "Morning Mel." Zane said as he walked into the kitchen to see the same red-haired female from his dream turn to face him.

"Morning Za. Breakfast is almost ready." Melody told him with a smile on her face as she turned back to the stove, her long red hair pulled back into a braid that ended at her lower back.

"Cool. I dreamt of when we first met last night." Zane told her as he opened the cupboard that contained the candy bars that they kept were held. Pulling four out, Zane placed them in the side pouch of the backpack that sat on the counter below the cupboard.

"How I was so afraid of you until you helped me soon after we decided to become partners?" Melody asked teasingly as she handed him a plate of eggs.

"No. Your singing and how much it drew me in." Zane replied as he took the plate and then a bite of eggs. "These are amazing. Thanks Mel."

"No problem." Melody replied as she took a bite of her toast that she made for her breakfast. Both ate quickly before doing dishes together. Soon they were out the door of their apartment and heading to school on the motorcycle that Zane's father got him for his sixteenth birthday last year.

"Have you thought about what Stein asked us to do?" Zane asked his weapon as he drove up to the school.

"Yeah. But I think it's up to you though. You're the meister, not me." Melody responded as Zane turned the bike off and climbed off. Frowning, Zane reached over and pulled on Melody's hair gently as she got off the bike as well.

"But you are the one who has Social Anxiety. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or have a panic attack." Zane told her as the two of them walked up the many stairs to the school. Soon they could hear a shouting and the two of them couldn't help but sigh.

"Zane man! Where have you been?" a boy with black hair and green eyes shouted loudly while a girl with black hair and blue eyes stood next to him.

"Hey Blaze." Zane said simply while Melody and the girl started talking.

"Melody, are you and Zane going to do what Stein asked of you?" the girl asked while the two boys talked.

"I don't know. Zane wants me to feel comfortable and safe, but I feel safe around him all the time Talon." Melody said to her friend while Blaze finally looked at the girls.

"Melody, looking hot as usual. When are we going on a date?" Blaze flirted with her while Zane growled at his best friend.

"Never in a million years Blazing Star." Melody stated as she flipped him off. Zane snickered while the four stood there, waiting for the last three members of their small group to join them. "Damon not here yet?"

"I haven't seen him. Though he is like Kid so he is going to be late." Blaze stated with a shrug of his shoulders. Zane nodded his head and snickered while he put an arm around Melody's shoulder.

"He better get here soon. Mel and I have to go see the freshman of the NOT class. Stein gave us the task of demonstration the relationship between meister and weapon and then train them so that they can form the same relationship." Zane said as Melody nodded her head as she leaned against Zane. A loud bang was heard, causing Melody to jump and hold onto her heart slightly. "Mel, your okay. I promise you." Zane turned so he faced Melody completely while Blaze and Talon both glared at the idiots in their class that made the bang just so Melody would jump. Melody nodded her head and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"No panic attacks today." Melody said, slightly joking as she looked up at Zane, being shorter than her best friend and meister.

"No panic attacks." Zane agreed as he smiled at Melody her favorite smile. A crooked grin that showed off his sharp teeth but still showed how kind he really was.

"Good morning everyone." A voice called out while a boy with black hair and gold eyes came over to the group with twin brunette girls with green eyes.

"Morning Damon, Kellie, Callie." The four replied as the twins smiled. Callie was the shorter of the twins and Kellie was more soft spoken than her sister.

"Hey, sorry we're late. Damon would not leave the house until everything was in order." Callie explained while the rest just rolled their eyes. Damon noticed how Zane was holding Melody from behind, the red head turning around when the three appeared.

"She have an attack?" Damon asked, having taken to Melody like an older brother since both were born on the same day.

"No. Sluts of our class made a loud noise, startling her and causing her to jump. We decided no attacks today." Zane chuckled as he rested his chin on Melody's shoulder.

"Let's get to class. Zane you have to go to the freshman." Talon said causing the sword meister to sigh.

"Yeah. Thanks Tally. See you guys in class after we get done with the demo." Zane said before he and Melody walked into the school and down the hallway to where the freshman would be gathering. Knocking on the door, Zane opened the door when he was told he could enter.

"Oh Zane, Melody. Good. I'm glad you decided to do this demo. You two are the best partners since your parents Zane." Nigus stated while she looked at the pair who just came into the room. Nigus turned back to the freshman that were all scattered throughout the room. "This is Zane Evans and Melody Graham. They are your seniors and apart of the EAT class and one of the best partner team when it comes to weapon and meister relationships and partnerships."

"I'm Zane. This is Melody." Zane introduced them while Melody just gave a nod to the group. She was uncomfortable with the entire freshman looking at them. Zane reached over and took her and gave it a squeeze gently. "After we demonstrate what a weapon and meister partnership and relationship should look like, we will train you and your partner so that you can do extra lessons and gain ninety-nine kishin eggs and one witch soul."

"It's a lot of hard work and if you don't have a good relationship with your meister or weapon then you will never be able to resonate soul wavelengths. The meister may not even be able to hold his or her weapon as well." Melody stated as she squeezed Zane's hand back before releasing it.

"Alright all freshmen move to the side. Zane, Melody. The floor is yours. Just don't destroy my podium like Maka." Nigus said as Zane and Melody looked at each other and smirked.

"No promises. Am I using soul resonance?" Zane asked as Melody brushed some hair out of her face. Nigus shook her head no as Melody looked at Zane. Zane looked over at Melody and nodded his head. She smiled before a bright light surrounded her and she transformed into a sword. Zane caught her and twirled her around for a second before holding her on the back of his hand flat, much like how his mother did with his father all those years ago.

"Pay close attention guys. You may learn something from these two." Nigus stated as Zane smirked at the blade.

"Yeah. Melody you ready?" Zane asked as her reflection appeared in the blade.

"Yeah let's do it Zane!" Melody's voice echoed from the blade as he nodded his head. Zane then turned his attention to the freshmen.

"The key is to have similar wave lengths. Or to match your soul wave lengths once you have that then you will have a strong partnership started. Watch how Mel and I work together." Zane stated as Melody started to spin around his hand before he caught her hilt and slashed down towards the ground. He then jumped up into the air and slashed across in front of him. Letting go of his weapon, Zane smirked as Melody started to move around him slightly as if a shield. Zane caught her before landing on the ground again with Melody held up to defend himself.

"Wow." The freshmen breathed as they clapped for Zane and Melody. Zane let go of Melody as a bright light surrounded her as she changed back into her normal form. The two bowed as Nigus shook her head.

"You had a little too much fun with that Zane." Nigus chided him lightly as he snickered and grabbed Melody's hand as she stepped closer to him.

"Yeah, just a little. But Melody relaxed a lot during the demonstration so I had to keep going." Zane said as Melody smiled slightly.

"Thanks again you two. Go back to class." Nigus told them before they left the class room. Zane walked down the hallway some before turning to face his weapon.

"Mel, you okay?" He asked her as she looked at him. Melody nodded her head and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Melody took his hand and squeezed it. "Nice demo by the way."

"I had you to make it so good." Zane smirked as he squeezed her hand back before letting it go as they entered the classroom they were supposed to be in.

"Zane Daniel Evans! Where have you been?" The teacher, a man who looked like an exact copy of Zane except for the fact his eyes were red, demanded as Zane sighed at the use of his full name.

"Melody and I had to do a demonstration for Nigus for the new freshmen of the NOT class Dad." Zane explained while Melody tried to sneak past Mr. Evans glare and get to her seat.

"Don't even think of trying to sneak away Mel." Soul Evans stated while Melody sighed.

"Come on Mr. Evans. You can ask Nigus and she will tell you that we were there." Melody stated as she straightened up from her somewhat crouched position and looked at her meister's father.

"I know where you two were. I had to pick on you." Soul smiled, revealing sharp teeth like Zane's. Melody had to laugh along with the rest of the class while Zane scowled at his father.

"Not cool Dad. Not cool." Zane stated before he and Melody went up to their seats and sat down.

"Okay now that I have had my fun picking on my son, I have an announcement to make with Dr. Stein." Soul said as Stein wheeled in on his office chair like he always did.


End file.
